


Untitled

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [3]
Category: Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow, Death Note, Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soma and Mina take care of Apollo and Soma brings a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Mina is sitting by Apollo's bed when Soma enters the room. "Evening, love. How is he?" 

"'m fine, Soma. Just tired." comes the mumble from the bed and both Soma and Mina laugh. 

Soma walks forward, and smiles at the defense attorney, "Well, I suppose at the least you're more coherent now and you look a little less like you're going to snap. Ema, Lana, L and Axel wanted to say they hoped you feel better soon." 

He pauses, "Dreamwriter said she'll get you a dream catcher next time she visits Song, but on more exciting news, I have a different present for you. I talked with someone tonight and he gave me enough information to get the house to stock these for you." 

The reincarnate of Dracula pulls out two small bottles of pills out of his coat with a grin and hands them to the defense attorney. 

Apollo takes them and he brightens, "My meds! How?" 

"Amber apparently discovered your Klavier in her headspace. He wanted to know if his Liebling was alright and if there was anything he could do for you. I told Amber that if he could describe your meds that would be the best gift in the world for you." 

Apollo grins, "Next time you talk to Amber tell her I said thank you and I love you to Klavier?" 

Soma chuckles, "That I can do. Klavier really misses you and he says he wants to talk when you're feeling better."


End file.
